Copy Cat
by Sky-BlueImmortal
Summary: Life for the Sohma changes as a new Cat comes to town. The Ibaraki family have more in common to the Sohma than they would like to admit, and Kyo is about to get a taste of how another Zodiac family feels toward Tohru, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

((Disclaimer-- I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Now, with that aside, hello! It feels good to be back writing fan fiction. I'm Sky-BlueImmortal, back in the flesh--er--ink! I hope you guys enjoy my story..))

If I could hold her in my arms forever, I do not think it would be long enough. I want to never forget the sound of her voice, or the feel of her hand holding mine. I can't think of a life without her…it just would not be living.

"Kyo! Do you have all your things?"

Tohru smiled happily and walked over to me. The expression on her face made my heart melt, it wanted to fall to the floor and not be bothered.

"Yeah…I think so." I could think of nothing else to say. A knot in my throat was tightening. It was hard for me to take in a full intake of breath. I exhaled greatly as she walked way and was greeted by Yuki in the schools hallway. I closed my locker and went towards them both. We all continued toward our house, deep in the woods and away from people.

"How is the school council coming Yuki?"

"It's going for the most part….It is hard for everyone to stay focused because summer vacation is around the corner."

Tohru smiled towards him. We were almost out the door when someone ran towards us.

"What the hell…?" I asked. A boy our age ran right into Tohru. The force caused her to fall to the ground, hitting her head on the stone ground.

"Tohru!" I yelled and tried my best to help her up and not hug her at the same time. Yuki collected her things and looked around for the boy who had crashed into her. He lay near her, rubbing his head and also dusting off his uniform.

"Watch it, idiot!" He yelled.

I grabbed him firmly by the shirt.

"You're the one who should be watching it."

He grabbed my arm and pushed me aside with a strength that surprised me.

"Just get out of my way!" He yelled and ran off. I looked at him and stood frozen. His hair was orange, his eyes were a deep crimson. His features were similar to my own, but I could not recognize him as a relative. I looked at Yuki who seemed as confused as I felt. Tohru rubbed her head and smiled sweetly.

"Are you alright Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked as we all began to walk away.

"Yes! I'm stronger than I may look!" She said and started to drift to the side.

I gently pushed her to a straighter direction.

"Was he a relative of the Sohma?" She asked looking at me forward. Her face held curiosity, wondering if there would be another Sohma she had not yet met.

"I've never seen him before, but he looked very similar to Kyo."

I did not know how to respond. I had never seen anyone with hair color quite like my own, or my eyes. His anger reminded me of how I used to be, before coming to live with Tohru and the others. I was curious as to who is was, but put him away from my thoughts as we entered the door.

At dinner Tohru brought up the subject again, this time asking Shigure.

"A Sohma that looks like Kyo? Hm, I don't recall anyone else with orange hair. I'd need to ask Hatori, he knows more people in the main house than myself. Perhaps ask him what his name is tomorrow."

I doubted that we would see him again but Tohru was excited. I had a hard time not getting secretly excited with her. She made my whole world.

"Kyo, could you help me with the dishes?"

I nodded a reply and started to clean up the table. Yuki left for his room and Shigure to his office, or landfill. Tohru was quiet, but humble. She picked up each plate with care and placed them gently into the sink. All I wanted was to just be near her, we did not need words. All we needed was unspoken thought of each others presence. It felt right, it felt like love.

"If you wash, I can dry." I said and picked up a towel.

"Ok!"

Nothing made me happier than to see her smile.

AS we both dried the remaining dishes a knock came from the front door.

"I can get it." I said and went to the front of the house. What I saw changed everything. It was the beginning of the end to everything I knew.

"Your Kyo Sohma?" Asked the orange haired boy who had bumped into Tohru earlier. He was accompanied by another boy who had light blue hair and round purple eyes.

"Who the hell wants to know?"

"Well, I'd like to know the name of the one I'm about to beat. I'm Kin Ibaraki, Cat of the Chinese Zodiac. I'm about to take your life."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you talking about?" It felt as though my heart had stopped. How did they know about the curse? What did they her mean he was the Cat of the Zodiac? That couldn't be true. There wasn't another family like the Sohma, I just knew it.

He shoved past me and went into the living room. I grabbed his arm roughly, forcing him back to the door. I was surprised when he swung a punch. I dodged just in time and swung my leg to make him fall. He was quicker than I was and slammed his arm on the back of my neck, causing me to fall pitifully on the ground for a brief second.

"Get back here! Who the hell do you think you are!"

The one similar to Yuki gave me a cheap smile and followed after his friend. I got up quickly and ran to the kitchen. Tohru stood there looking confused with Yuki standing protectively in front of her.

"Where the dog?" Kin asked and started toward them both. I took a swing at his head, trying to knock him down. He quickly caught my fist in his own. His eyes never wavered, his smile only grew on his face.

"Your completely pathetic."

As soon as he said that Shigure came into the room. He stood frozen in the doorway as he looked over Kin and his friend.

"What are you doing here Kin?"

"We're just here to see how the other Zodiac members are behaving now that we're back in town. I wanted to size up my competition. It seems like I have none, Kyo is a pathetic excuses for the Cat. He can't even stand his ground."

"You son of a bitch!" I said but made no attempt to further attack him.

Shigure looked at us all in turn and then said, "Leave Kin, before I call Saku."

Kin smiled and shook his head and without another word he left as quickly as he had come, taking his silent friend behind him. Shigure let out a long sigh and beckoned us to the living room, asking us to sit and listen.

"A long time ago, another family possessed by vengeful sprits used to live here. They left about a decade ago, in hopes to free the curse but failed to find one. They recently have been showing back up, as you all have seen. Kin is like your twin in a way Kyo, another angry cat. Hoshi, his friend, is the Rat Yuki. I recommend you both stay as far away from them as possible, if they had their way, they would get rid of the Sohma all together. They are itching for a fight."

I looked at Yuki who looked at Tohru.

"Their looking for a way to end the curse?" She asked. There was a plea to her voice which make my soul ache. I knew there was no way to end it, not in all this time.

"Their certainly trying. I'm not sure to the level of which they have taken to break it, but I know that one of the members is currently mentally unstable."

Yuki thought silently to himself and asked, "So why are they here now again?"

"Its like I said," Shigure began, "they want to destroy us. If there is a way we can be freed, they will do anything in their power to stop us from finding it. They want to find it before us or their curse will not lift."


End file.
